Bloody Valentine
by FinalFate
Summary: [DeiInoChou] Jealousy. A sign of love and affection, a motivator, a killer. Yet for two men who love the same woman, it’s a battle. Hands bloody, rain falling, car lights flashing, a telephone rings  the battle over... Who shall emerge victorious?
1. Death

'**Bloody Valentine'**

**A/N:** HAHAHA! Finally a VS couple fan fic. Two of my favs Ino/Chou and Ino/Dei. I do like Ino/Dei more, but I love the fact that everyone's like "Omg! They like never even met!" And I say in the background, That's what FF's are for!

Lol, anyway, Yeah I am so sick I'm unable to do almost anything anything. I've never been sick during the summer before it's like.. Pathetic. I hope you enjoy this one. It's meant to be a one-shot, but I have nothing wrong turning it into a chapter story. Let me know if you think it should be!

_Oh, and Comments make the writer happy! Make sure to comment!_

**Summary:** [AU [Dei/Ino/Chou Jealousy. A sign of love and affection, a motivator, a killer. Yet for two men who love the same woman, it's a battle. Hands bloody, rain falling, car lights flashing, a telephone rings - the battle over... Who shall emerge victorious?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is own and copyrighted by Kishimoto. The song is Owned by Good Charlotte.

—

_Prologue:_

Un... From the day I saw her I just knew she was the one I wanted to be with.

The bad part?

She's taken.

Of course right? The most beautiful woman I've ever seen is dating some other man. She's perfect, flawless, beautiful, funny, she even likes sports. How perfect is she now?!

She's an angel on Earth, and I swear it.

I remember when I met her. I was watching her dance, in fact I met her at a club with her friends. She was dancing with the one with pink hair, nothing that would lead the other on, they were just standing side by side, dancing and singing along with the music.

**- Flashback - **

"Come on Sakura!" Ino begged, pulling her by the arm out onto the dance floor. She let her go as a new song started and she started to sway side to side, moving her arms and spinning around, grabbing Sakura's arms and helping her dance.

The pink haired one called Sakura, seemed to be timid and didn't know much about clubbing or how to dance.

"I don't know Ino..." Sakura said, seeming confused and put off by this new experience. "I think I'll just sit down." She said, trying to pull away.

"Nope." Ino said, spinning her away and swinging her around. She started to dance beside her and then whispered in her ear. "I heard Sasuke likes girls that can dance." She said, pulling her head away from her ear and went back to dancing beside her.

Sakura's green eyes lit up. "Ok then! Teach me!" She said, touching Ino's shoulders.

Ino laughed and started to teach her how to dance. She yawned and then let her go to it herself and she started to swing her thin frame around as she moved her hips and torso with the music, making her look like a dancing queen.

I admired her for what seemed like forever. I finally got up and walked over to her. I took her hand and started to dance behind her, smirking slightly. When she finally noticed she pulled away from me and blushed as her deep blue eyes met my blue green ones. I chuckled to myself and bent down to be face level with her.

"Don't be embarrassed." I told her as I took her hand. "My name is Deidara." I told her, kissing her hand in an old fashion way. What could I say, I liked her that much. She made me want to do anything for her. She blushed slightly and then pulled her hand away.

"No it's not that.. I thought you were my boyfriend." She said, her blush darkening slightly from the kiss on her hand.

My heart felt like it had been stabbed by thousands of sharp swords all at the same time. I felt stupid and looked it even more.

"Oh... I apologize I didn't know that you were.. Taken." I said, feeling discouraged. I felt like such an idiot. I started to walk away and then she grabbed my hand suddenly.

"No no... It's ok. He hates dancing and clubbing. You can stay here if you want to. I could use someone to dance with." she said smiling at me.

All I could do as smile. I was so happy. All the lights turned off, sirens started to play, lights flashed faster and faster. It was the loudest part of the night, signaling that it was around two am or so. I smiled and watched her for a few seconds.

The lights beat down on them, showing her beautiful skin, long blonde hair, long legs, long eyelashes, even her gorgeous blue eyes.

I moved closer to her and rested my hands on her waist from behind her and started to dance with her. The 'raid' sounded more as other sounds like police sirens went off and drugs were passed around. I laughed and kissed her cheek from behind.

She was even the perfect size. She was around 5'4 and I myself was 5'9. I loved being taller than her. It was perfect. A five inch difference between us. My favorite number was five, and it fit us so perfectly. I knew her name, an estimate on her height, and soon I'd know everything else about her.

Once the raid was over I yawned slightly. The pink haired girl seemed annoyed that Ino had ditched her for me, but what could I saw? I was one hundred times better. I wrapped an arm around her and walked over to the bar with her. "Let me buy you a drink." I said, smiling. "The least I can do?" I added.

She nodded. "Yeah sure." She said, holding my hand. She was hot and was sweating slightly. I was too, probably more than her, but I didn't care. Dancing with her was so much fun, it was worth death. And her boyfriend hated dancing? How and the hell could you hate dancing with this... angel? Goddess? This.. This Beautiful woman. I would die for her to be mine.

I looked over at the bartender, which I knew. His name was Tobi. He live din my building. He was my best friend. I yawned and then closed my eyes and leaned against the bar. "Whatever she wants. You know what I want." I told him and he nodded.

Ino looked up at the flavored drinks behind Tobi. "Um.. I've never tried a strawberry margarita on the rocks." She said, looking over at me and smiled. I looked at her and then laughed. Seems she was more sweet then rough. I liked that. I'd had margarita's before. They were really sweet, too sweet for me personally. But her? She wasn't too sweet, she was perfect.

I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "He has to be crazy not to want to dance with you."

She blushed as she looked up at me and I laughed. "You're so cute." I said as Sakura dragged her away.

Sakura pushed her into a wall. "Ino! You have a boyfriend, why are you flirting with this guy? Stop! Leading! Him! On!" She demanded, not knowing I could hear them.

Ino pushed her away and glared at her blossom haired friend. "Look, Sakura, I know you're my friend, but I like Deidara... And CHouji can blame himself for not wanting to come with us! I can do what I want when I want! If I want to dance with him I will!"

They continued to bicker and a blonde haired girls hook her head. She was standing next to a black haired girl; her hair divided into two buns.

"They need to grow up." The blonde one said, which caught my attention. "I think I need another drink, what about you?" She asked the black haired one.

She nodded. "Yeah too bad Neji and Shikamaru didn't come." She said, sighing. "Hey Temari, you think they'll ever stop fighting."

Temari, the blonde one, laughed. "Never." She said smirking.

"Hey wait." I said, walking toward them. "Ino. I want her number." I said, knowing they were friends with her. "Please?"

The black haired one sighed. "I'll give it to you if and only if you tell me your name."

"Deidara." I said, smirking at her. "Why does it matter?"

Tenten took my phone and programed Ino's number into it. I looked at it and smirked. It wasn't the break-up hotline. I had that number memorized. "Thanks hun." I said, going to walk away.

"My name is Tenten, not hun..." She said flatly, watching me walk away.

I walked over to Ino and pulled her away from the pink haired girl, putting my phone back into it's clip as I walked back onto the dance floor with her as another song started. I put my hands on her waist and we started to dance once more. We danced on and on, song after song, had drink after drink, and it lasted for hours. It only had to end when the club closed at seven the next morning. I smiled at her and gave her my number and showed her the one Tenten had given me, and she confirmed it was hers. I smiled and hugged her. "I'll talk to you later." I said as she walked away into the bright morning light.

**- End Flashback - **

I wanted her then.

I want her now... All to myself, in my arms, her lips against mine, my hands touching her back. My skin in contact with her own. That's what I want. I want her close to me. I want her up against me as I hold her close.

If she was sad, I would want her to cry on my shoulder. I would want to comfort her, make her feel better, make everything in her life perfect; make all her fears and troubles disappear. I want her in my bed beside me. I want her with me and only me...

I need her.

And I WILL have her.

_End Prologue:_

—

I run back into my apartment and run into my bathroom, shedding cloths as I went, I had a smile planted on my face. I had done it. I had gotten rid of her boyfriend and she was as good as mine. I had gotten her number from one of her friends, I believe her name started with a T or something like that. She had black hair and wore it in two buns.

I get into the shower and start to wash off my body. Blood mixes with the water and goes don the drain never to be seen again. I couldn't help but be happy. She was mine. ALL mine now.

I could hear the rain beating down on the pavement and the side of my cement building outside. I closed my eyes as the hot water rinsed over my body. This was it. The time for me to get what I had always wanted.

I got out of the shower, wrapped a white towel around my hips as I started to drip dry. I got a bottle of bleach and dumped it down the drain to get rid of any traces of _his_ blood. I got up and took off into my living room, finding my pants that I had discarded earlier in my rush to clean the blood off of my own body.

Bending down, I picked up my black jeans and pulled the clip of my cell phone off of one of my unused belt loops. I flipped open the phone and click three, the speed dial for her number. I would have made it one, but that one had been taken by one of my friends.

I bit my lip waiting for her to pick up her cell. "Oh my love... Please don't cry." I whispered into the darkness of my apartment as her phone rang. I know she wouldn't hear me.

"H-hello?" Came her shaky voice. I heard the fear and sadness in her voice. She had been crying and was now trying to hide it. "Who is it?"

"Ino?" I asked. "It's Deidara..." I told her, smiling to myself. I didn't want her to cry, but I knew she would after losing her so called boyfriend. I was happy myself. This meant I could have her and she would love me.

He wasn't worth her anyway. He was annoying. He wasn't like me. He wasn't perfect. _I _was perfect. I'd do anything for her. She didn't have to date that fat poor excuse for a man anymore. I had taken care of it, taken care of her.

She smiled into the phone and her voice changed to mild happiness and regret. "Dei-Deidara..." She said, closing her eyes and laying down on her bed. "Chouji... Someone killed Chouji in his hou-house... In his bedroom."

I faked a gasp. "Ino do you need me to come over and be with you?" I asked, knowing that she hated spending the night alone. I knew how much she loved having someone hold her. She talked about it once with her pink haired friend. I knew everything about her. Her favorite food, her favorite t.v. show, band, music, book, poem, romantic story, sleeping position, you name it, I knew it. And I knew that her _other_ boyfriend didn't know anything about her.

She had been on a team with him.. He admired her, and finally got up the nerve to tell her. But I could see through it. He didn't love her like I did. He loved her for her body. Something no man should ever do. I loved her for her. Her smile, her perfection, her love, her laugh, her everything.

"Yes, could you please? I really need someone to talk to." She said, bursting into tears once more. "I need to talk to someone, and none of my other friends are by the phone." She said, sniffling slightly. "Please Deidara." She said, hanging up.

I nodded and hung up my own phone. I ran into my room, finished drying off, got dressed, and then ran out the door, picking up my car keys as I went.

I drove down to her apartment and went inside with her. I had recently foudn otu that she was only 18, and wasn't able to drink. I didn't really care though. She was more mature than any girl I had ever met. She was so beautiful, so mature, so perfect in my eyes, and that's why I had to do it. That's why I had to get rid of _him. _

I got to her house and knocked on her door. She opened it and wrapped her arms around me, crying. "Chouji!" She exclaimed, her warm tears dripping down her face. "The police told me that he was dead..." She said, her tears falling harder than before. "I nee dyou to drive me to the morgue. They need someone to identify his body..." She said, wiping her eyes and looking up at me.

I nodded. She'd mourn his death for a while, but after that, it would be nothing. She'd mourn his death one last time before falling in love with me.

I had to admit to myself it was cunning to kill him on February 13, one day before Valentine's Day. Although... it was three in the morning, so it technically was Valentine's day. I laughed to myself silently. She was mine now!

I walked over and got her jacket, holding it for her to put her arms into. I kissed her forehead and then took her hand and walked off with her. I opened the passenger seat door for her, waited for her to get in and then closed the door and smiled. "It will all be ok, Ino." I told her, trying to make her feel a bit better. "I'm here with you now, right?"

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yes... You're probably the only person that I can trust right now." She said, smiling at me slightly.

I smiled back at her and then kissed her forehead and then sighed and started the car and drove towards the coroner's office. When we arrived I held her close to me. I knew the condition of his body, but I didn't care. She was mine.

I held her close as they showed it to her on a t.v. screen. He was too beat up and bloody for her to see his body. She fell to her knees and then held onto me, crying hysterically. I rubbed her back and closed my eyes. I felt bad, in a way, but she was mine now, and that's all I wanted.

The best part was. No one would ever find his heart. I ripped it out. That's how I killed him after I stabbed his neck and ripped out his troat. Normally, bombs were my style, but this was so much easier. I liked knives now. An interesting way to put things.

How did I kill him you ask? Well that was an easy one...

He dropped Ino off outside her house and drove home. I followed him in my car and then followed him into his building. He didn't have a doorman so it was simple. I hid in the shadows as he walked. I found which apartment was his and then went outside, climbed up the fire escape to the tenth floor, and then I opened his window and went inside. And stood over him, I moved th knife. His eyes opened suddenly and filled with fear. He begged and pleaded me not to kill him, but I knew.

I knew I had to do it. I knew it because I'm so in love with you.

_Oh my love..._

_Please don't cry _

_I washed my bloody hands _

_and we'll start a new life._

_I don't know much at all_

_I don't know wrong from right_

_All I know is that I love you _

_Tonight_

_TONIGHT!_

**A/N: **lol, Hope you enjoyed that. I got the idea on the computer one day when looking for old songs I used to like. I listened to it and was like Hey! This kinda fits Ino Chouji and Deidara. Deidara always struck me as the jealous type. Hope you liked it

It was short for my standards, but I didn't want this one to be long. I wanted it short & simple.

Don't forget to review


	2. Comfort

**Bloody Valentine**

**Chapter: **2

**A/N:** Well, I realized I forgot Deidara's 'un' habit too late, which is one of the things that make him SO sexy. SO this chapter will have it. Maybe not every sentence, but there I think necessary.

I actually kinda like CHouji, he's really sweet and everyone knows he likes Ino. I hope you don't mind Deidara's "I HATE CHOUJI!" In this fanfic Sorry Chouji fans, but in this fic, Chouji doesn't come out a winner.

_Oh, and Comments make the writer happy! Make sure to comment!_

**Summary:** [AU [Dei/Ino/Chou Jealousy. A sign of love and affection, a motivator, a killer. Yet for two men who love the same woman, it's a battle. Hands bloody, rain falling, car lights flashing, a telephone rings - the battle over... Who shall emerge victorious?

**Disclaimer:** Naruto is own and copyrighted by Kishimoto. The song is Owned by Good Charlotte.

—

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_Sasukeidiot:_ Thanks Deidara was a bit out of character though, I forgot his "un" habit, but other then that, yes I like everyone in character for the most part.

_sammy08_: I'm really glad you enjoyed it I hope you like this chapter as well.

_Amarantis_: Thank you I knew when I heard the song on my Ipod that I wanted it to be Ino/Dei/ Chou tribute. And I wanted it o be a chapter story if a lot of people liked it. And I like making song fics into chapter stories, it's fun for me.

_Kittinz_: Yes... lol, it was a bit creepy, but what can you expect from the bang master Deidara and his obsession with Ino?

_FreeFallJumper_: Thanks so much for support of this story I hope you keep up with it as a chapter story. I'm glad you thought it was good.

_Alex_: I'm glad you wanted this to be a chapter story! Because guess what? It's going to be! I hope you like and keep up with it. Thanks!

—

**Chapter 1:**

She nodded and wiped her eyes. "Yes... You're probably the only person that I can trust right now." She said, smiling at me slightly.

I smiled back at her and then kissed her forehead and then sighed and started the car and drove towards the coroner's office. When we arrived I held her close to me. I knew the condition of his body, but I didn't care. She was mine.

I held her close as they showed it to her on a t.v. screen. He was too beat up and bloody for her to see his body. She fell to her knees and then held onto me, crying hysterically. I rubbed her back and closed my eyes. I felt bad, in a way, but she was mine now, and that's all I wanted.

The best part was. No one would ever find his heart. I ripped it out. That's how I killed him after I stabbed his neck and ripped out his troat. Normally, bombs were my style, but this was so much easier. I liked knives now. An interesting way to put things.

How did I kill him you ask? Well that was an easy one...

He dropped Ino off outside her house and drove home. I followed him in my car and then followed him into his building. He didn't have a doorman so it was simple. I hid in the shadows as he walked. I found which apartment was his and then went outside, climbed up the fire escape to the tenth floor, and then I opened his window and went inside. And stood over him, I moved th knife. His eyes opened suddenly and filled with fear. He begged and pleaded me not to kill him, but I knew.

I knew I had to do it. I knew it because I'm so in love with you.

**End Chapter 1:**

—

"I'm glad you trust me, un." I told her as I kissed her cheek. "I'll help you through this Ino.. I know how it feels to loose someone close to you." I told her, holding her hands in mine. One of my hands licked her hand and then I smiled. To me, that was the best display of my affection, not that she knew that. I loved her.

She was my perfection, my everything, my beautiful angel. Her long blonde hair was messy and she seemed so upset. But it would pass right? She'd love me in no time flat. I figured I'd give her a week to love me again. Just a week, that was all she needed. I'd postpone my hard-core advanced seven days and no more. I knew she wouldn't need anymore, not with me around her.

Ino's sapphire eyes looked into my cerulean ones and I went weak again. She was so breath taking when she looked at you like she was. So sweetly, so innocently, with such love and caring, something only Ino had. These astonishing sapphire eyes were still full of tears as she continued to mourn the death or her fallen lover.

I smiled at her and took her hand. Her make up was running down her face, her hair was a mess, down on her back, an elastic pulled into a messy bun in less then 30 seconds, her face was red and puffy, her eyes were also red from crying, and she looked like she was dying on the inside. She wiped her eyes and her nose and then looked up at him, holding him close to her, trying to stop the pain in her heart that she had been feeling since the police called her two hours before. Her sweat pants were stained in the coffee she had been drinking and dropped on herself when she found out the news.

I just smiled down at her and kissed her cheek. "Ino you look so beautiful..." I told her as I wrapped my arms around her back. I meant every word I had said to her, and I always did. Nothing could make me think any less of her. I killed Chouji for her and I'd do it again. In a heart beat, without a second thought. If anyone else even so much as tried to touch her, I would 'take care' of them real quick.

Ino looked up at me and smiled. "Deidara, can you please bring me home?" She asked, taking my hands back into hers. "It would mean a lot to me." She said, trying to smile for me. She sighed and then closed her eyes.

I walked outside with her, leaving the police around them looking slightly suspicious. I brought her out to the car and opened her door, watched her get in and then closed it. I walked around the convertible and then got into the car. The top was up, of course. It was raining harder then before. What was the big deal? I killed him, why was the sky mourning his death along side Ino? Oh well, doesn't matter now!

I drove her towards her house silently. I knew she wasn't going to be able to cook or anything and she was already thin enough, I wanted her to eat something. "Ino.. Do you want me to buy you somethign to eat? I mean I know it's not something you want to do, bu you need to eat something." I told her out of concern. Not that she was anorexic or anything, but I knew she could forget to eat when she was upset, and they told her pretty quickly. A neighbor had called th police, I had just barely made it out in time. I smirked to myself. But I was smarter then her, I was smarter then any other man. Ino was mine, and it was a great crime...

**.Flashback.**

"_No please..." He begged putting his hands up. He didn't know me. But I knew him. Oh yes, I knew him. I knew his girlfriend. I loved her... I was doing this for her._

"_I'll give you anything you want!" he pleaded, not getting up from his bed. "Anything... Just please!" he sniveled. "Don't kill me!" He said, putting his hands together as if praying._

"_What I want you can never give." I told him as I raised the blade and drove it down into his chest. _

_He screamed out as the knife passed over his chest. I smirked and then cut his throat open, blood spraying on my face like a warm shower. He reached up and grabbed my head, pulling some of my golden hair. He punched me away and tried to get to the phone._

_I hated knives. No style, no artistic capabilities, but hey, it was a weapon I could use to advert capture and discovery. _

_He couldn't scream now, his throat was spilling blood all over himself, his hand was on it, trying to cover it. He picked up the phone to find a dead line. I'm not stupid... I had already cut the line to make things easier. I couldn't help but smile as I ran towards him again. Perhaps a knife did have some style, but not too much, right? I laughed and stabbed him in the fat stomach that made him so hideous and unfit for my dearest Ino. No woman deserved a man as fat as this one. _

_He grabbed a lamp and I bit my tongue as he hit me in the head. He fell back and then stabbed him in the chest once more. He screamed again. What a sissy.. I pushed him into his bed and then started to stab him over and over again, letting the blood spray over me. _

_I heard sirens suddenly and I knew his screaming had woken up the feeble old woman next door. Ok fine... I admit it. I stalked him for a week or so before I killed him. I had gotten to know his neighbors to know what I was dealing with. I wanted to now everything. I mean sure, I didn't know which apartment he lived him, but I knew the building; and that was good enough, until tonight. I should have kept him quieter. I cursed and jumped down the fire escape where I came in. It was in the back fo the building and they were in the front. _

_I just escaped as they came around the other way. I was using a rented car. I didn't want them tracing his blood into my car. I was wearing black leather gloves as I drove to eliminate finger prints. I wasn't stupid and this wasn't the first time I had committed a crime. It was the first time I killed someone. Well.. The first time I stalked someone to murder them..._

_I yawned as I drove and got back to my apartment. I washed out the car, getting rid of the blood in the driveway I had. I was prepared. I had bleach to wash out the black seat. I had ever bought a cover for the seat to use for this night. I pulled it off and brought it inside. I got the knife and ran upstairs with the bleach and knife. I had all the knives in the sink and threw the other on it and filled the sink up with bleach to wash it. If they did catch me, they'll never know which knife I used. _

_I smirked to myself and started to strip as I ran towards the bathroom..._

**.End Flashback.**

"Ino?" I asked, trying to get her attention again. She was staring out the window, not paying any attention to me anymore. "Migoto?" I asked, my nickname for her. And she was so much more then that. Migoto meant splendid, stunning, beautiful. She was so much more than beautiful. She was my angel.

Ino looked over at me and smiled. "You're really sweet, but I don't think I look beautiful right now." She said, pulling down the visor that was over the passenger seat and looked in the mirror at her face. "Do you have a tissue?" She asked.

I knew she didn't hear my question about her eating, so I just sighed and took out a tissue. I knew she'd need one. Right now, I was driving my car. My beautiful red car. It was just like my art. Red, the color of blood, and the color of the fleeting moment before the explosion happened.

She took it and started to wipe off the eyeliner and mascara that had run down her face. She had been up late that night trying to finish a term paper and didn't get to take off her make up from her classes that day. I knew her routine, and I knew all about her classes. I went to the same collage. She was a freshman, and I was going to be a senior, but I had failed English, so I needed to take a few classes to become a senior. My English professor had been the first to go...

I looked over at her and repeated my inquisition, "Ino, are you hungry? I want you to eat something, I know how you can forget to eat when your stressed."

She smiled and then nodded. "Yeah... as sick as I feel I think food would help me a bit."

I nodded and looked towards a nice take out place. I knew she didn't want to go in looking like she did. I knew her favorite food; mini tomatoes. He had already ordered the food earlier and he knew it would be ready by now. He got her a caesar salad with extra cherry tomatoes. He got himself a chicken club with fries. He loved fries. He smirked and went inside. He paid for it and walked outside. He got a bag of cherry tomatoes from the kitchen and then walked over to her and got into the car.

He handed her the tomatoes and then smiled. "You need some comfort food." He said, smiling at her.

Ino smiled and started to eat them. "How did you know I liked tomatoes?" She asked, glad he did. She really needed some.

Deidara laughed. "You told me when we talked on the phone a few nights ago, remember?" he asked, smiling at her.

Ino nodded. "Oh yeah. Sorry." She said, smiling. She remembered slightly, but they had talked until 1 am and they both had class the next morning. They talked about anything and everything, and she loved that she could say anything to him.

We got back to her place and I followed her upstairs. We sat down in the living room, the t.v. off. We talked as we ate and I shared my fries with her. She was the only one I would share my fries with. They where my favorite food. And only the woman I loved could get some. Only her...

We talked for hours on end and I finally got the chance to do something I always wanted. I was holding her, laying down on the couch, my arms around her waist. I yawned and slowly started to drift off to sleep.

—

I woke up the next morning, to a very loud knocking on the door. He groaned and wiped his face. He got up, careful not to wake up Ino. He unlocked the door and then pulled it open. He saw a pink blur and then felt something hug him. "Um..." he said, unsure of how to reach.

Sakura let him go and backed up. "You!?" She yelled. "What the hell are you doing here?!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "Comforting Ino, what the hell are you doing here?!"

"I came to see her! Chouji's dead!"

"No shit pinky, she called me last night. I came over to comfort her because she couldn't call you." I told her in annoyance. She was ruining my plans.

Ino groaned from the couch and woke up. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Ino are you ok, un?" I asked, smiling at her. "Please say yes?" I asked, pleadingly.

Ino nodded and walked over to Sakura and I, wiping her own eyes. "Sakura?" She asked, smiling at her and then hugging her. She burst into tears once in the arms of her best friend and went into hysterical crying. "Chou- Chouji!" She said, pained. "He- He's dead!" She cried, her eyes watering more and more, her sapphire eyes starting to become puffy again.

I sighed and backed up away from the two fo them. This was no longer my place, not that she had Sakura she had forgotten about me. Why? Why was she so blind that she didn't see me? She saw my just fine last night, and I loved that in her.

Sakura rubbed her back and smiled. "I know Ino, I know... it was on the news this morning... I had my phone off, I didn't mean not to call you. I'm so sorry..."

Ino looked up at her and smiled. "Thank you Sakura, but why was it off? You're phone is always on..."

Sakura bit her lip. She couldn't tell Ino what happened the night before.

**.Flashback. **

"_Um.. Sasuke?" Sakura asked, biting her cheek. "I um... Need to go home soon." She said, knowing she didn't want to stay over night at his house, nor did he want her to, or at least in her eyes. _

_SAsuke shrugged. "You can stay the night, I could careless. We have the same first class anyway. I just need you to help me out with this, ok? I suck at memorization, and you're really good at it, just help me." He said, smiling at her. "I'll buy us dinner if you stay." he said, smirking. "Please?"_

_Sakura blushed and then nodded. "Fine... I'll help you." she said, taking out footnotes for the Shakespearian play they where learning; Romeo and Juliet._

_He ordered the food and then walked back over to her and smiled. He ordered pizza and chicken. He got tomatoes on the pizza and then sat beside and kissed her forehead._

_She started to teach him until Sasuke put his head down on the book. "Sakura I give up.." He said, sighing. "I really do. I will never get this." he told her. "We have a final o it tomorrow... I don't understand Shakespeare..."_

_Sakura leaned closer to him. "Sasuke..." She said, putting her and on his back. _

_Sasuke looked up at her and then kissed her suddenly. Sakura's eyes widened and she made a small noise. She wrapped her arms around him and then kissed him again. _

_He pushed her down on the bed and kept kissing her._

**.End Flashback. **

Sakura bit her lip. What could she say to Ino now? She didn't tell her and she didn't want to. She smiled and then remembered what it said on they news. "Oh my god! Ino!" She said, grabbing her arms.

"The news said that the police know who killed Chouji..." She told her, watching Ino's eyes light up.

"Who was it?!" Ino demanded.

—

**A/n:** Haha! A cliff hanger. I love this story. It's so fun to write and the character's personalities just come so naturally, I love it! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to Review!


	3. Money

**Bloody Valentine**

**Chapter: **3

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy this one! I love it so much, this story is so much fun to write, I love Deidara, and now that he's gone this is my best way to keep him alive!

_Oh, and Comments make the writer happy! Make sure to comment!_

**Summary:** [AU [Dei/Ino/Chou Jealousy. A sign of love and affection, a motivator, a killer. Yet for two men who love the same woman, it's a battle. Hands bloody, rain falling, car lights flashing, a telephone rings - the battle over... Who shall emerge victorious?

**Disclaimer:** Sasuke's shirt is blue, here is my cue, I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto do! The song is Owned by Good Charlotte.

—

**REVIEW RESPONSES:**

_Kuramalover21:_ Thanks. :D I try to keep all my stories interesting and original. Glad you enjoyed it.

_Kittinz_: lol yes, bang master! I have many nicknames for Deidara, but Bang Master I find is the most humorous. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others!

_FreeFallJumper_: Lol, Yes I hate cliff hangers when I read, but not when I write! It motivates me to write more and others to read, so I use them a lot.

_Alex_: Yeah I kinda pity Chouji, Ino is already moving on... though she doesn't know it yet

—

**Chapter 1:**

Sakura bit her lip. What could she say to Ino now? She didn't tell her and she didn't want to. She smiled and then remembered what it said on they news. "Oh my god! Ino!" She said, grabbing her arms.

"The news said that the police know who killed Chouji..." She told her, watching Ino's eyes light up.

"Who was it?!" Ino demanded.

**End Chapter 1:**

—

"They..." Sakura started, unsure of how to put this exactly. "Think it was you." She said, biting her lip slightly.

"I mean.. I understand that you didn't, you were with me all night, but... They found a blonde hair in his room." She finished and then started to play with her nails.

"So what if it is my hair?" Ino asked. "I mean I've slept there, I almost lived there. He was my boyfriend. They'll probably find his hair here." She said, wondering why Sakura looked so nervous about it.

"Sakura.. I loved him more than anything, why would I kill him!?" She asked, realizing what her best friend was accusing her of.

"Sakura, you know full well that we spent the dat together shopping and then I went home to take a shower and go see a movie with Tenten and you went to Sasuke's house to..." She trailed off.

"You ditched me because you had a study date with Sasuke!?" She yelled, about to cry. "That's why you ignored me and almost made me kill myself because I had lost Chouji!?" She yelled, slapping her.

"You evil little bitch! If I was with Chouji and you called I wouldn't have ignored you!"

Sakura held onto the side of her face. She didn't want to flip out on Ino because she knew she was upset, and she knew this because Sasuke's father was the chief of police and he had told her on the down low to warn Ino and to help her in anyway if she was guilty. He had seen battered wives defend their husbands, and abused kids defend their parents, but he had never seen a girl kill her boyfriend out of cold blood, so she knew there would be a reason behind her doing it if she in fact did murder Chouji.

Deidara didn't seem uncomfortable, but in his head he was cursing himself out for leaving his hair there. He was in such a rush to get out it must have gotten caught one something when he ran. Not to mention to average male loses about 100 hairs a day, so the chances of him losing one in a struggle where greater to begin with. He sighed slightly and then shook his head. Well this sucked, and they thought that beautiful Ino had hurt him. Why would she, not that he would blame her if she did. She was beautiful, flawless, a goddess, and deserved far better then the fat fuck.

Flames appeared in Deidara's eyes. And then he realized his bad temper was flaring. He was glad that he had killed Chouji now. He had hurt Ino. _His_ Ino. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Ino and held her close to him.

"I think Ino went through the shock of her life, and because I helped her through it, I think I have more standing in how she feels then you, ne Sakura-chan?" He asked, adding a suffix just to annoy the pink haired kunoichi before him.

But, even in his time of confusion, he felt no guilt. He smirked to himself and then took Ino's hand.

"Ino, don't listen to her, she's probably just telling you this to make you nervous because she'd rather spend time with Sasuke." He said hatefully. He hated Sasuke with a passion. He didn't care if he was almost ten years older then Ino. All that mattered was she was his prize. He had gotten the right to be with her when he killed the fat lard that didn't deserve the respect to be called a name.

"Me?!" Sakura asked, stepping towards Deidara. "Ino and I have been best friends since preschool! I was warning her out of concern and wanted to know if she did and if he hurt her!" She yelled, trying to get into Deidara's face but was too short to do so.

How dare he! Sakura thought to herself. Just go and think he had the right to tell her such a thing!

Ino took Sakura's hands. "Sakura... listen to me, Chouji loved me and he was always good to me. He never once hurt me, I swear. You can exam me if you don't believe me!" She said.

Both herself and Sakura were nursing and were trying to become doctors. Ino had never thought about being a doctor or a nurse, but after she saw how much of a difference Sakura was making, she switched her college major to Medical Science.

Sakura smiled and then hugged her. "Ino I really am sorry I didn't pick up the phone, but I was with _Sasuke_!" She tried to explain herself.

"He was being so sweet, so perfect, I just... I lost my head. I didn't know Chouji got hurt... I swear I–"

Ino shook her head and stopped her from talking. "Sakura... really, it's ok. I wasn't alone. Deidara was with me and I feel much better now. I love you, you're my best friend, just forget about it ok? It's alright. I remember when I liked Sasuke. Congratulations..." She said, smiling weakly, realizing she was single again and had lost her one of her two best friends.

Sakura sighed. "Ino you're making me feel bad!" She yelled, about to smack her. "I know you loved Chouji and all, but you need to talk to the police and a councelor, they can help you a lot, I know I've worked with them. We both have, in the hospital as part of our internship, remember?"

Ino nodded. "I don't want a shrink Sakura, I can deal with this on my own..."

"And even if she couldn't..." Deidara spoke up finally. "I'm here for her."

Sakura glared at Deidara. She didn't like him; she never did. And most importantly, she didn't trust him alone with Ino. She had a weird feeling, but she blew it off like it was nothing. He would never do that right? I mean he was obsessive about Ino, but he'd never drive him to kill someone right?

She sighed. "I told Sasuke I'd bring you to the police station." She said, taking Ino's hand. "Please Ino... You need to talk to them and then give your stattement of where you were, and all that otehr stuff, you know how this stuff works."

Ino sighed. She looked up at Deidara. "Fine, but I want Deidara to come with me. I need someone to help me through this, and even if he can't come into the room with me, I don't want to be alone if you're suctioned to Sasuke's face." Ino told her coldly.

Sakura glared at her. "Don't be like this Ino!" She pleaded. "I love you, you're my best friend, but your putting a guy over our friendship!"

"Like you did last night with Sasuke?!" Ino screamed, starting to cry again. "I needed you Sakura, I called you 18 times, but no, I wasn't important enough was I!? My boyfriend _died_ and you weren't there for me!"

Sakura opened her mouth, but was unable oto come up with a response. She sighed and then looked at the ground.

"I'm so sorry Ino.." Sakura said, smiling at her weakly. "I promise... I'll do whatever I can to make it up to you. Come on, I'll drive." She said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the door, giving a slight glare towards Deidara as if Ino's outburst was his fault.

Ino smiled and then walked off and started to get dressed. Once she was done, she walked off and then went with Sakura down to the police station. They asked her hundreds of questions, millions of things, dozens of possible possibilities, drove her into hysterical tears, and then left her alone as she signed her statement. They then brought her to the hospital to get an examination on her. The found no abuse, no semen inside of her, no vaginal injuries, but the doctor did find something interesting.

Dr. Lipawitz walked back into the room and took Ino's hand and told her the harsh reality that she was going to have to deal with, even though Chouji had now left her, he left something behind.

—

Ino walked to Chouji's parents house alone. She told Deidara it would be best if he didn't go with her. She walked inside, without knocking. She didn't need to. She never had when she was small. She had known Chouji all her life, she saw her parents and Shikamaru's parents there, but her eyes just watered. She ran over to her father and wrapped her arms around him and her knees went weak. He picked her up and then held her.

"Shh.." he muttered to her. "I know it hurts Ino." He told her as his hands rubbed her back. "I know it hurts that he's gone..." he said, closing his eyes as he held her. He hated to see her cry. She was his baby girl, his only child and daughter, he wanted to see her smile, but one of his best friends son's had just died, along with the love of Ino's life.

"Daddy..." She muttered into his chest. "I..." She stammered. "I..."

"What is it baby?" he questioned as he stroked her back. "Tell me everything..." He said, as he held her.

Shikamaru walked over to Ino and pulled her into him, closing his eyes and starting to cry with. Ino lost his lover, Chouji had lost his best friend, and whereas he didn't known about Deidara, or his love for Ino, he knew in his heart he'd murder whoever killed his best friend. If it cost him his life, or sent him to prison for the remainder of it.

—

Ino went back to her apartment later that day. She was so tired, so sick. So... desperate... She wanted someone to be there with her, but she knew Sakura was too bust with Sasuke at the moment, so she called up Deidara instead.

He told her he'd be over in ten minutes, even though he lived twenty minutes away.

Deidara was glad she had called, and broke every traffic law known to man knid to get there in the time he promised her it would take. He got her something to eat on the way there, once again, something with a bag of cherry tomatoes and then ran up the stairs to her apartment and kncocke don the door.

Ino opened it in her pyjamas, smileda t him and then let him in. He handed her the bag of cherry tomatoes and then walked into her living room and put the pizza down on the table.

"I ordered it before you called me, it seemed a waste to just leave it at home." He lied. He had ordered it for her; he knew she would have called.

Ino smiled at him and took the bag of tomatoes and sat down on the couch, watching him sit beside her. She laid down, leaning her head on the side of the couch and then sighed.

"Thanks Deidara, but I'm really not hungry." She said, smiling at him. "Sorry..."

Deidara took out a slice of pizza and sat on the floor in front of her. "NO problem Ino... just... Get comfortable and I'll make you some tea ok?" He asked, getting up and walking into the other room, starting to make her some warm tea to calm her down and hopefully help her sleep.

Deidara brought it to her in a small cup and then smiled. He kissed her forehead and then handedd the cup to her. She took as sip and then put it on the coffe table.

"Deidara.. Did you like Chouji?" She asked.

Deidara sighed. He knew his had been coming. "I didn't know him Ino. Sorry..."

Ino sighed. "Oh yeah.. I forgot." She said, closing her eyes and crying harder.

Deidara got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Ino.. If it makes up for anything at all. He got you and You're a goddess, a beautiful, special, and completely unique person. For you to love him he must have been an amazing person..." Deidara said painfully. He didn't expect it to hurt her this much. He expected her to stop missing him when she fell in love with him.

Ino looked up at Deidara and smiled. She loved CHouji more then anything, but what was this feeling in her heart that she was starting to feel for Deidara?

She leaned towards him, and kissed his cheek. "Thanks. It means a lot that you don't even know him and you respect him."

"Respect him... right." Deidara said, getting slightly nervous. Was she thinking he was guilty?! It was obvious that Sakura did and that she didn't like him.

Deidara smiled when he noticed Ino had kissed him. He was in a much better mood now. He leaned into her slightly, as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thanks Ino."

Ino heard the door bell ring and then looked up at the door. She walked over to the door and opened it. She smiled and then looked back at Deidara as a man she had never seen before stood there.

"Yamanaka Ino?" he asked. "We are from the Kouta Insurance company, and we need to talk to you. Could you please come with us?" He asked.

Ino nodded and walked back into the house and then got dressed. She left with them and her eyes widened as they arrived at their head quarters. It was huge. Deidara followed in his car, just incase they weren't who they claimed to be and to protect Ino.

Ino walked into their office with them and was amazing. The building was huge, and even that was a bit of an understatement.

One of the men brought her into an interview room. "Now as you know, with settlements of his size, we need to make sure that there was no foul play?" The taller one asked.

Ino seemed confused. "What are you talking about?" She questioned as she looked down at the gold and diamond bracelet the doctor had given her. He had left it at the hospital for Ino knowing she'd get it the next day. Her eyes started to water once more.

"Foul play? Magnitude?" She asked. "What?"

"Ino... Chouji had a 50,000 dollar life insurance policy, and in which he left everything to you."

—

**A/n:** Yatta! The third story updated in two days! I am so on a role. I would have finished it last night, but I was just so tired and out of ideas. Hope you like it!

Remember to review!


End file.
